Ricky Pickering
Ricky is a male normal. He is Jacob Portman's and only friend best friend back in Englewood, Florida. He goes with Jacob to Abraham Portman's house the night that the latter is murdered by the hollowgast Malthus. Description Ricky is around Jacob's age, who is portrayed to be something of a delinquent. He has green hair that Jacob describes to remind him of a "punk, redneck James Dean." He is also six feet and five inches tall and a smoker he also owns a .22 caliber gun. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Ricky is a minor character in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, despite being Jacob's only normal friend. In chapter one, he picks up Jacob from work in his Crown Victoria and takes him to Circle Village to check on his grandfather. Once there, the pair get lost in the village until Jacob is able to recognize various landmarks that he uses to locate his grandfather's house. Wanting to avoid any possible confronta In chapter two, Jacob tries to convince Ricky of the creature (hollow) he had setions with his armed grandfather (who has never met Ricky), Jacob has Ricky stay outside, which he does in reluctance. Inside the house, Jacob realizes that his grandfather is gone and calls for his friend. Ricky notices that the screen door has been slashed, and comes to the conclusion that a wild animal had done it. He leaves Jacob to retrieve a .22 caliber gun from his car. Jacob takes a flashlight outside to look for his grandfather, whom he easily finds dying on the ground. Ricky locates the two and becomes frantic. Although he does not yet know that it is his peculiarity, Jacob senses the presence of a hollow and sees the face of Malthus in the bushes. He cries out, which causes Ricky to fire his gun, though he himself didn't see the hollow. Finally, Jacob falls unconscious and the chapter ends.en in the bushes the night they had found his grandfather in the backyard. Ricky, who does not believe him, says Jacob needs a "brain-shrinker" and that he'll be "put away" and "really will be Special Ed" if he continues to talk about the creature. Jacob is insulted by the remark. He notices that Ricky is smoking and chewing tobacco at the same time, which he calls him out on, before accusing Ricky's mother of performing oral sex on truck drivers for food stamps. This remark upsets Ricky, who shoves Jacob and leaves. Hollow City Ricky appears at Jacob's funeral, asking if he could have his bike now that Jacob is dead. His green hair is 'extra spiked for the occasion'. Relationships Jacob Portman Jacob and Ricky have a form of mutualism with each other, in which Jacob helps him with schoolwork in return for protection from aggressors at school. Ricky calls him "Special Ed" because he is in their school's special-education curriculum. Franklin Portman and Maryann Portman Jacob mentions that Ricky makes his parents, "uncomfortable," something he considers a bonus of their friendship. Ricky's Mother *It is suggested that Ricky comes from a dysfunctional household, but at least one in which he respects his mother. Jacob accuses Ricky's mother of "blowing truckers for food stamps," which greatly upsets him although he is the "connoisseur of your-mom jokes." * Trivia *Said to have bought his Crown Victoria for "a jar of quarters" from the town dump. The car is in extremely bad condition, and Ricky makes gas money off of it by allowing people to hit it with a golf club for a dollar per swing. *He does not make an appearance in [[Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel|the graphic novel adaptation of Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children]]'' ''or Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children's film adaption. *it is suggested that he is a bit older than Jacob Portman Category:Characters Category:Normals Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children characters